


Starmora: I Can't Be Alone

by solarsaros



Series: Starmora: Song Fics [6]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Marvel Universe, Post-Movie: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Starmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 22:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarsaros/pseuds/solarsaros
Summary: Peter Quill/Star-Lord is grieving, drowning his sorrows in a bar. Gamora takes him home and takes care of him.Inspired by Pink's 'Walk Me Home'.| 𝑇ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒'𝑠 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑦 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑟𝑜𝑙𝑙 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑒𝑦𝑒𝑠𝑇𝑎𝑘𝑒𝑠 𝑚𝑒 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘 𝑡𝑜 𝑎 𝑏𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒𝑊ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝐼 𝑠𝑎𝑤 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑠 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑𝐵𝑢𝑡 𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑦𝑜𝑢'𝑟𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡'𝑠 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑𝑇𝑟𝑦𝑛𝑎 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑢𝑝 𝑜𝑛 𝑚𝑦 𝑜𝑤𝑛 𝑡𝑤𝑜 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑡𝑇ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑠𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝑎𝑖𝑛'𝑡 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑖𝑛' 𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑖𝑙𝑦𝐴𝑛𝑑 𝑑𝑎𝑟𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔, 𝐼 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤 𝑖𝑡'𝑠 𝑔𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑙𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑆𝑜 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑑𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑠𝑎𝑦 𝑤𝑒 𝑙𝑒𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑐𝑒? |





	Starmora: I Can't Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this when listening to Pink's 'Walk Me Home'. That song is such a bop!

He had somehow managed to lose two fathers to death, and he blamed himself for both of them. That was three parents he had lost now, though Ego hadn't been much of a father to him anyway. It still hurt, though.

Peter would forever be resentful of Ego for all he had done. But with Yondu, he couldn't bring himself to be mad. Yondu hadn't been the best father, having constantly wound Peter up when he was a child, tormented him, threatened to eat him (even though he had admitted that was a joke). But Yondu had been a father, albeit not an award winning one.

Now he was gone. Yondu had died over a week ago and Peter didn't know how to handle his grief. 

He thought he was doing well until the night after. He'd broken down, locked himself in a room on the ship and not spoken to anyone, not even Gamora who he was closest to.

Not being able to talk to his own best friend was when Peter realised there was something wrong. He'd ignored her gentle knocking on the door each night, hunched over and crying into his hands. 

He'd been too overcome with the hatred he felt for the universe. He saw it, and so much of what inhabited it, as evil.

Now he sat in a bar, drowning his sorrows. When he'd first arrived at the bar, along with Gamora whom he knew was there purely just to monitor him, he'd stayed silent. Then, after several drinks, he'd perked up and decided to start chatting to strangers. He didn't miss the cautious looks Gamora gave him in his peripherals. 

He was now leaning his elbow on the bar as he stood, loudly ordering another drink, and failing to find the barstool with his hand behind him. Wobbling backwards, he was caught by the armpits just before he could hit the floor.

His eyes met Gamora's and she brought him back upright.

"I think you have had enough," she said, her head tilted to the side.

"Nah, 'm fine. One more," he waved her off, but she tugged him away from the bar.

"Peter, we are walking home. Now," she said, sternly, and he wasn't about to argue with that.

As she pulled him towards the exit, he gaped at her then a dumb smile spread over his face. 

"What?" she asked, after catching him looking at her.

"You're gorgeous, y'know."

She rolled her eyes, but he caught a glimpse of a smile after. He loved when she did that. Rolling her eyes at him was her thing. She always did it. It made him feel warm and fuzzy inside, that and the alcohol. It took him back to a better time in his life; to one of the first times she'd done it, a time when he saw everything as good, even her rolling her eyes at him.

Then, the Guardians had just formed their team and defeated Ronan, and Peter had hit on her. At the time, he knew that he would get nowhere by flirting with her but that hadn't stopped him. He'd wiggled his eyebrows after his remark and she'd rolled her eyes and punched him in the shoulder; playfully, of course, but it still hurt.

He hadn't known then, that Gamora would be the only good thing in his life right now. Of course, he had the rest of the team and so much else to live for, but Gamora was the one thing that stuck out most to him. To him, she was most certainly the only thing good in that moment.

Stumbling, he leaned further into Gamora as they walked out of the building. He didn't know what to say. All he seemed to think of were compliments. He wanted to tell her how good she was, that she was what made the universe bearable for him, and that her hair looked flawless; it was his favourite feature of hers, after all. 

He wanted to say so many things but knew she wasn't the best at accepting compliments, so kept them to himself. For now, at least.

Once he looked away from her, the thoughts he'd had before she came up to him crept back into his mind. Yondu was dead. He was never going to see him again. He'd lost the only man who had ever been remotely like a father to him.

He tried to distract himself by looking around. It was pitch black; it was incredibly late on the planet they were on. The dead of night. 

Gamora adjusted his arm that was around her shoulders, holding his hand in hers and stroking it with her thumb. This made him look at her and his nose bumbed the side of her head as he wobbled closer.

"Peter," she said, turning her head to look at him. He watched her lips part, preparing to say something else, but nothing came out. Instead she just looked at him.

She was always quick to recover though, moving her gaze from his lips back to in front of her as they kept walking.

"Stay with me," he mumbled.

"Stay with you?"

He didn't want to be alone with all that was on his mind. Now that he was allowing himself to be close to her, he found that it was comforting. In that moment, he realised he needed her.

"I can't 'e alone, tonigh'."

"Peter -"

"Please, 'G'Mora."

She kept her eyes focused on the ship ahead, but nodded. 

There was so much wrong in the universe right now, so much wrong in his own life, but with Gamora by his side he felt like he was okay. 

Once they made it onto the ship and into his room, he shrugged of his jacket, slumped onto the bed and she removed his shoes for him.

"You can't sleep in your daytime clothes, Peter."

"'s fine," he waved her off.

He was thankful she didn't probe further. He gestured for her to join him, and she removed her own jacket and shoes, then lay beside him on her back.

"Can I move closer?" he asked. 

Her focus moved from the ceiling to his eyes.

"If... if you like."

Without hesitation, he looped his leg over hers, his arm over her stomach, and nuzzled his head into her neck.

She only just had enough time to move her arm to wrap around him, a little awkwardness in her touch as she patted his shoulder.

Eventually, she relaxed and stroked her hand through his hair, planting a kiss to to his head.

Her touch, her presence, was exactly what he needed. He wanted to cry.

"'ere's so much wron' in the universe, 'Mora," he mumbled against her skin.

"I know, Peter." 

"But we're good, righ'?"

"You're good, yes."

He shook his head.

"We are, 'Mora. We're gonna be 'eroes, righ'?"

Gamora's hand stopped moving through his hair for a moment, her breathing hitched for a split second, then she spoke.

"Yes, Peter. We are good."

"We couldn' save 'im but... we can save others, yeah?"

"We will always try our best to save others... to do good. I promise."

He hummed in response, holding her tighter and kissed her neck.

"Forget about the outside world for tonight, Peter. Go to sleep." 

"'on't leave."

"I won't."

He'd wanted to be alone since Yondu's death, but now he'd realised that being alone was the worst thing for him. Being with Gamora, in her arms and safe inside from the evil out there, was what was best for him. He was safe and loved.

𝑊𝑎𝑙𝑘 𝑚𝑒 ℎ𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑖𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑒𝑎𝑑 𝑜𝑓 𝑛𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡  
𝐼 𝑐𝑎𝑛'𝑡 𝑏𝑒 𝑎𝑙𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡'𝑠 𝑜𝑛 𝑚𝑦 𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑑, 𝑚ℎ𝑚  
𝑆𝑜 𝑠𝑎𝑦 𝑦𝑜𝑢'𝑙𝑙 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑦 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑚𝑒 𝑡𝑜𝑛𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡  
'𝐶𝑎𝑢𝑠𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑖𝑠 𝑠𝑜 𝑚𝑢𝑐ℎ 𝑤𝑟𝑜𝑛𝑔 𝑔𝑜𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑛 𝑜𝑢𝑡𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒

**Author's Note:**

> I can't ever thank you all enough for leaving kudos and comments


End file.
